Episode 3-12
Summary Maruna looks for a reaction from Gandharva, gets none, and begins pummeling the sura as he thinks to himself that the Gandharva clan would be better off without him. In a flashback to the sura realm, 3rd-stage Maruna asks if Gandharva is the only one who can purify the area for his clan. Urvasi states that it is one of Gandharva's unique transcendental skills, but Makara corrects him, explaining that it is unique to the King of the Gandharva clan. In other words, if they ever happen to get a new king, that individual would have that skill. Maruna (still beating the sura without his transcendentals) is confident that Gandharva's clan would resent their king if they knew that he refuses to return to the sura realm. He then thinks to himself that Gandharva is going to need to come up with an excuse for calling him his big brother, but... maybe he can still pass as an exceptionally strong half. Parr and Teo simply stare at him. At the Temple of Destruction ruins, Cloche and Hura observe the many Yaksha clan suras roaming around. When they see an odd-looking Asura clan sura resembling a large green caterpillar, Hura notes that not only does it not respond to them, but it is possibly a sura of another clan wearing an Asura clanmate's skin like a cosplay outfit. Just as Cloche states that they want to avoid fighting in order to avoid detection by humans from the city... They spot Clophe in a fight with a human. Hura calls him useless. Airi tells Clophe to back off since she is not a half hunter, and that the magicians following her do not like halfs like him very much. 3-012 the chaos squish.png|eye squish 3-012 cosplay.png|bug suit 3-012 spotting Clophe.png|jaw drop 3-012 rematch.png|round two Currygom's comment Be careful not to catch a cold during this rainy season T_T Afterword Currygom initially put up a notice that her monitor is broken and there was a problem with getting the afterword to show up. She later reveals that she used her mobile device to get the afterword online, using screenshots and making lots of typos. screenshots are hard He's using a skill after he dealt with the eye first, so is it a transcendental and not just a punch? Let's wait and see if they're convinced that this is at the level of a half. it's even more difficult to crop Hura is originally from the Asura clan, so that kind of cosplay might be pointless... hehe. The Asuras are an insect race, so some of you might think that insects are just insects, but they also include caterpillars. doing this on my phone is really hard If Airi is older than the other characters, what kind of change in the story will it bring...? Notes * The flashback occurs sometime after the Cataclysm (year N0) that forces the Gandharva clan into the sura realm, and before Akasha had Samphati "train" Maruna in the year N1. ** We already know at this point that Urvasi is now dead. * Re: caterpillar suras—Currygom previously stated that if a sura is born a caterpillar, it remains a caterpillar in every stage of development and does not become a butterfly. Butterfly suras are born butterflies. * Regarding Clophe's sudden and unprovoked attack on Airi: Show/Hide Spoiler He reveals in the next episode that he attacked her on purpose in order to see if she was the same woman from the second attack on Atera with the green swirly light. * Questions raised in this episode: ** Is Makara alive or dead? ** What has Clophe been doing off-screen since late Season 2? References